Árbol de cerezo
by yoko234
Summary: Ella lo odia, E la trata mal pero a raíz de varios acontecimientos nace un amor que no podrán evitar... Amor y Odio
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Acontecimientos **

La luz del sol se asomaba por la ventana de mi cuarto, no sé que me pasaba pero sentía un presentimiento estaba despierta antes de que sonara el despertador de repente escuche que golpeaban la puerta

Adelante…dije

Al momento en que voltee a mirar a la puerta estaba nada mas ni nada menos que mi insoportable hermano ¡touya!

o. O…veo que te levantaste temprano ¡ monstruo! Lo dijo con una mirada de burla en su rostro

Yo no soy ningún monstruo hermano le respondí tirándole una almohada

Ajajjaajjajajaj se fue riendo mientras serraba la puerta

Este va a hacer un día muy raro pensé sin embargo me levante para vestirme para ir a estudiar hoy me toca servicio baje las escaleras con mucha clama

Buenos días salude a mi papa que se encontraba de espaladas preparando el desayuno

Buenos días hija me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro como amaneciste hoy

Bien… le respondí con una sonrisa

Buenos días salude a la fotografía de mi madre que se encontraba en la mesa

Oh! Hija me acabo de dar de cuenta que te levantaste muy temprano por que pregunto con una sonrisa

Ajajajjaajaj… reí un poco nerviosa pero le respondí que tenía servicio en la preparatoria, termine de desayunar y me despedí de mi papa

Que te vaya bien hija respondió el

Pero antes de alejarme le pregunte a mi para por que touya avía salido un poco antes de que ella bajara las escaleras

Touya se fue temprano por que tenia un examen muy importante en la universidad me sonrió y seguí mi camino a la preparatoria

A que bien se siente esta brisa pensé mientras iba caminando pero de repente me quede pensando con quien me tocaba el servicio pero cuando llegue al salón me di de cuenta que me tocaba el servicio con ese tonto de Shaoran Li….

Buenos días salude sin esperar que el devolviera el saludo

Pero lo único que escucho fue un llegas tarde como siempre tonta

Me voltee y lo mire con ganas de pegarle un puño pero lo único que le dije fue eso a ti no te importa idiota…

Un momento de silencio se escucho por un largo tiempo

Pero de pronto él se levanto para comenzar a hacer el servicio viendo esto yo también comencé con el servicio mientras acomodaba los puestos y el limpiaba el pisaron

**Unos momentos más tarde **

Buenos días Sakurita….. Saludo una joven de cabello negro largo y ondulado con una sonrisa en su bello rostro

Buenos día Tomoyo respondí mientras me sentaba a hablar

Pronto se acercaron tres bellas jovencitas una de ellas llevan el cabello con una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, la otra llevaba el cabello liso asta los hombros y la ultima tenia el cabello por encima de los hombros ondulado en las puntas, las tres al mismo tiempo saludaron a Tomoyo y a Sakura

Buenos días Chiharu, Naoko y Rica respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo como han estado

Bien…. Respondieron ellas con una sonrisa en sus rostros

Pero no pudieron hablar por que en ese momento el profesor de ingles entro al salón lo único que pensé es que este día iba hacer muy largo

**Más tarde **

Hayyy…. Que bueno que se acabaron las clases ya quería salir

Veo que estas muy animada Sakura ¿Por qué? Pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura

Lo que pasa es que mi papa hoy llega temprano a la casa y va a preparar un platillo delicioso y no quiero llegar tarde

Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Sakura que te vaya bien respondió con una sonrisa despidiéndose de su mejor amiga

Chaoo… Tomoyo dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

Camine por las calles de Tomoeda muy feliz por el platillo que iba a prepara mi papa, al llegar a la casa me encontré que en la entrada avían unos zapatos

Abra visita? Me pregunte

Ya llegue

Que bueno que estés de regreso hija como te fue pregunto su papa

Bien... aunque un poco aburridas las clases respondí con una voz un poco cansada, avance por el pasillo asta llegar a la sala de un momento a otro me quede quieta por en la sala se encontraba sentada nada mas ni nada menos que la madre de Li

Buenas tardes respondí un poco desconcertada que hacia la madre de Li en mi casa cabe recalcar que Lerán Li era amiga de la familia

Buenas tardes pequeña Sakura respondió mientras le daba una sonrisa

A que pena hija es que la señora Leran esta aquí para hablar con migo respondió el mientras la miraba

Siéntate querida me dijo ella que me veía desde el sofá

Si claro respondí con una sonrisa falsa….

Después de unos momentos de silencio ella comenzó a hablar

El motivo por el que estoy aquí Fuyitaka es que te quería pedir un favor dijo con un tono algo serio

Cuénteme en que soy bueno respondió el mirándola con cara de preocupación

Lo que pasa es que me tengo que ir de urgencia a Hong Kong por unos asuntos de la empresa de la familia y le quería pedir el favor que si mi hijo se puede quedar con ustedes mientras este aquí en Japón lo que pasa es que no me gustaría que él se quede solo

Queeeee? Pensé en ese momento como estaba escuchando bien lo que acaba de decir la señora Leran….. La voltee a ver pensando que esta era una broma pero lo que vio fue la cara seria de ella

De repente escuche que mi papa que decía que no avía ningún problema que el joven Shaoran se quedaran con nosotros….. No lo podía creer iba a tener aquí en mi casa a ese tonto, bobo e idiota de Li en mi casa, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio pero de pronto tocaron a la puerta

Lo único que podía decir fue yo voy me levante de mi lugar y Salí a ver quien era, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró nada mas ni nada menos que con Li

**CONTINUARA **

**Notas: bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero es guste ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Árbol de cerezo**

**Capítulo 2: Reacciones**

Lo único que podía decir fue yo voy me levante de mi lugar y Salí a ver quién era, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró nada más ni nada menos que con Li

Que lenta eres tonta fue lo único que escucho decir a Li, mientras que el entraba a su casa

Qué bueno que ya llegaste hijo escucho que la señora Leran saludar a su hijo de repente se dio cuenta que seguía parada en la puerta

Después de un momento se dispuso a sentarse donde estaba hace pocos minutos

Buenas tardes joven Shaoran le desea Fuyitaka

Buenos tardes señor Kinomoto saludo con mucha cortesía el joven no sin ante ver a ella como se sentaba toda desconcertada

Bueno hijo el motivo por el que te dije que vinieras aquí fue para que te enteres que de mañana en adelante te vas a quedar con la familia kinomoto en su casa

Queeeee? Pensó Shaoran como si eso fuera una broma que estaba diciendo su madre pero al ver que eso no fue lo que esperaba se puso muy pálido sin contestar nada

Bueno ya que hablamos de esto y llegamos a un acuerdo permítame invitarlos a cenar dijo Fuyitaka con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Más tarde**

Sentados en el comedor se encontraba Leran y Fuyitaka mirándose de frente y hablando muy cómodamente mientras a sus lados se encontraba Shaoran y Sakura también de frente sin todavía poder creer lo que estaba pasando

De repente Fuyitaka le dijo a Shaoran te puedes quedar en el cuarto de mi hijo ya que este tendrá que viajar al extranjero gracias a que se ganó una beca para estudiar medicina que te parece joven Shaoran

Si me parece bien fue lo único que dijo sin mirarlo ya que tenía la cabeza agachada porque todavía no se podía creer que se iba a quedar en la casa de esa tonta de kinomoto

La tarde paso rápido Leran y su hijo se fueron mientras que ella le ayudaba a su papa a lavar los platos de la cena.

Papa ya termine me voy a mi cuarto hacer mis tareas buenas noches

Que descanses hija buenas noches

**A la mañana siguiente**

Hayyyy… Se me hace tarde se escuchó un ruido en la parte alta de la casa después de unos momentos bajos las escaleras a toda velocidad

Buenos días saludo a todos los que estaban sentado entre ellos estaba Touya y su papa

Buenos días monstruo veo que hasta por las mañanas haces mucho ruido como lo hacen las vestías

No soy ningún monstruo ni tampoco una vestía hermano le dije dándole una patada en la espina

Auuuu… escucho que él se quejó, por el golpe que ella le avía dado

Buenos días veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien dijo su papa después de colocarle el palto con el desayuno en frente

Los tres dijeron gracias por la comida

Sakura comenzó a comer demasiado rápido que casi se atora de no ser porque su papa le pasó un vaso de jugo

A es verdad hoy te vas no es así Touya pregunto su padre después de tomar un poco de jugo

Si padre me voy con Yuki…. Ya que él también va estudiar medicina respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Espero que te vaya bien hermano dije después de unos minutos

Por cierto Sakura no se te hace tarde

Hayyyy? Salió corriendo no sin antes despedirse de su papa y hermano

Salió de la casa patinando, sintiendo la brisa en su cara y de un momento a otro se olvidó de todo para disfrutar del camino pero después de un momento no se dio de cuenta que adelante avía un pequeño hueco y se tropezó con el

Hayyy… grito y cerró los ojos esperando a que se callera pero de pronto se fijó que no avía caído al piso abrió los ojos para ver porque no cayo y lo que vio la dejo aturdía

Pues nada más ni nada menos que afrente de ella se encontraba Li mirándola con cara de burla y con un poco de enojo

Que eres bruta o que… Dijo con una vos de burla que ella escucho muy bien, mira que casi me pegas por lo tonta que eres

Cállate idiota a ti que te importa si soy bruta o no déjame en paz grito lo más alto que pudo que estúpido eres mientras decía esto ella se alejó de el patinando lo más lejos que pudo para alejarse de el

Llego a la preparatoria y a su salón, cuando abrió la puerta solo dijo buenos días

Todos los que estaban a i le respondieron como si fueran un coro buenos días

Avanzo a su puesto saludando a su mejor amiga buenos días Tomoyo como estas

Buenos días Sakura bien y tu…. Te veo con cara de pocos amigos que te paso

Nada solo que me encontré con ese fastidioso de Li y nos tratamos muy mal ya sabes que él y yo no nos llevamos bien y por cierto le conto él va a vivir con migo en la casa eso es mi tortura echa realidad

Que…. Dijo Tomoyo con una voz de sorpresa que se dejó escuchar por todo el salón, como así que él va a vivir en tu casa

Cállate Tomoyo no lo digas tan alto? Ella le comenzó a contar lo ocurrido el día anterior y Tomoyo no dejo escapar un o.o de sorpresa pero no siguieron hablando por que el profesor llego a dar su clase

Paso la jornada de estudio muy rápido la verdad ella no quería que pasara rápido bueno lo que ella no quería era llegar a su casa ya que a partir de hoy él iba a ir a vivir a su casa

Bueno Sakura nos vemos mañana se despidió Tomoyo de su mejor amiga

Chao... Tomoyo cuídate le dije antes de caminar de vuelta para mi casa, al llegar a ella Li se encontraba instalándose en su casa lo ignoro y siguió su camino para saludar a su papa

Ya llegue le dijo a su papa en forma de saludo

Oh… que bueno que estés en casa hija le podrías ayudar al joven Shaoran a instalarse

Ella iba a decir algo cuando su papa la miro con una sonrisa y ella no se podía negar a las sonrisas de su papa

Salió agachando la cabeza y le indico a Li que él la siguiera para acomodarlo en el cuarto de su hermano cuando hizo todo eso lo dejo solo y se encero en su cuarto hasta la hora de la cena la cual estuvo cargada de miradas de burla

**CONTINUARA**

**Nota: bueno aquí les dejó el segundo ****capítulo****no sé si soy buena escribiendo pero hago lo mejor ejjejejeje espero sus opiniones si les gusta y esta historia va a seguir….. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Árbol de cerezo **

**Capítulo 3: Que un tutor**

-No avía amanecido bien cuando yo ya estaba despierta, no sé por qué pero no me moleste por eso, al contrario me levante y me vestí con el uniforme de la preparatoria, después baje las escaleras y al mirar q no avía nadie solo tome un jugo y me fui no sin antes dejarle una nota a papa

**-Me fui temprano no te preocupes att: Sakura **- hecho esto salió de la casa y se dispuso a caminar y a pensar en la tortura que iba hacer vivir con él en la casa

-Me di de cuenta que todavía era muy temprano para llegar a la prepa, así es que paso por el parque pingüino a comerse unas galletas que se había llevado para comerlas en el descanso y después de eso salió y se dirigió a la preparatoria

-Al llegar entro, mientras iba caminando por los corredores de esta, se encontró nada más ni nada menos que con Li, ella lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo porque no quería pelear en esos momentos

-Ella caminaba a delante de él, sin mirarlo ni nada de un momento a otro una profesora se apareció por uno de los pasillos viéndolos a los dos de repente dijo

-Buenos días señorita kinomoto y señor Li como han estado

-Buenos días señora Tanaka Akane - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Pero de repente ella - dijo que bueno que los encuentro a ustedes dos de hecho necesito hablar con ustedes dos

-De repente Sakura y Shaoran se miraron sin saber lo que quería la profesora de matemáticas con ellos pero cuando iban a preguntar ella dijo

-Lo que pasa joven Li es que quiero que sea el tutor de la señorita kinomoto, pero antes de que dijera algo más los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Queeee?

-Si lo que pasa señorita kinomoto, es que usted tiene problemas en mi clase sus notas son muy bajas y si no pasa el examen de la próxima semana tiene que estar con migo en el curso de verano

-Antes de irse la profesora dijo -joven Li le recomiendo que me ayude con este favor yo sé que debe estar muy ocupado, dicho esto ella desapareció dejándolos a ellos dos nuevamente solos como hace un rato

-Tanto que Shaoran no vio de otra - y le dijo oye torpe ya que me asignaron como tu tutor esta tarde estudiamos, antes de que ella protestara se alejó dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-Ella lo único que pudo pensar - porque esta vida la torturaba de esa forma como la iban a dejar con ese idiota como tutor, no lo podía creer espero que se abra la tierra y me traje

**Minutos más tarde **

-En el salón de clases Tomoyo, asía una cara de sorprendida mientras ella le contaba todo lo que paso hace unos minutos

-Ajjajajajjaaj - sí que tienes mala suerte - le dijo su mejor amiga mientras se le burlaba un poco sin hacerla sentir mal

-Continuaron hablado de muchas cosas pero de repente el profesor dentro a dictar su clase, así que dejaron el tema terminado

-Estaban en el receso y de lo único de lo que hablaban era de ropa, ya que a Tomoyo le gustaba mucho confeccionar vestidos solo para ella y lo único que ella asía era seguirle la corriente, porque cuando se medía uno de sus trajes, Tomoyo se colocaba muy feliz

-Sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases se iban a reanudar

**Más tarde**

-Las clases dieron por terminadas, a pesar de que él vivía con ella no se iban juntos a casa pero el día de hoy era una exención, por que el seria su tutor sin embargo caminaron sin decir palabra hasta que algo paso

-Hayyyy….. Sakura grito cayendo al suelo, no puede ser que le allá pasado eso no se dio de cuenta y se avía tropezado con una roca todo por estar pensando, porque la profesora la avía castigado colocándole ese tutor, porque él la persona que más detestaba en el mundo pero de repente escucho algo que la hizo enojar

-Ajajjajajajajajajaa a pesar de ser tonta también eres una torpe, ajajjajajajaj kinomoto sí que no tienes remedio eres una boba

-Se enojó y lo único que pudo decir fue - prefiero ser eso a ser un idiota y un imbécil sabelotodo que tiene que reírse de los demás para sentirse mejor consigo mismo - dicho esto ella comenzó a correr para ya no estar con el

-El la vio salir corriendo, le iba a responder la grosería que ella le avía dicho pero se detuvo - y se dijo que para que pelear con una tonta sin cerebro

**Minutos más tarde **

-El llego a la casa, se dio de cuenta que ella avía llegado y solo se tino a dirigirse a su habitación pero después se puso de pie para mirar en la cocina para ver que avía de comer

-Cuando bajo se encontró con ella, preparando el almuerzo y le dijo kinomoto le puedo ayudar en algo

-No gracias - contesto ella cortante y él se alejó de ella sin decir ni una palabra

-Después se sentaron a comer los dos, porque notoriamente se encontraban solos en la casa mientras comían él le dijo

-Quieres que te ayude con lo de matemáticas, para que no tengas que ir al curso de verano

-Ella solo lo miro y le dijo - pues qué más da ni modo, pero se corrigió antes de que él le dijera que no la iba a ayudar, porque seamos sinceros necesitaba mucha ayuda porque para las matemáticas no era buena

-Terminaron de comer y subieron al cuarto de ella, el saco sus apuntes y ella hizo lo mismo, él se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella lo siguió por un momento él le explico, como tenía que hacer unos problemas que le avían dejado de tarea

-Por otra parte Sakura no le estaba colocando atención, la verdad es que las matemáticas no eran lo suyo así es que se puso a pensar en otras cosas que en las matemáticas

-De repente el la saco de sus pensamientos diciéndole - que si avía entendido pero ella le respondió con un heeeeee y él se enojó, porque ella no le avía puesto atención y de repente le dijo - a ti no te interesa esto así es que me voy

-Se paró para ir se pero ella lo retuvo y le pidió disculpas y le dijo - que eso no volverá a pasar, esta vez ella si le coloco cuidado y lanzo un grito que a él se sorprendió

-Solo es eso y no mas - dijo con un poco de alegría., porque por fin en su vida avía entendido algo de la matemática

-Él se quedó mirándola sin decir nada y antes de salir de su cuarto le dejo unos ejercicios y le - dijo yo los voy a revisar mañana al decir esto el salió del cuarto y en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa

-Ella lo vio salir y comenzó a dar vueltas, por que avía entendido algo que le era difícil de entender según ella

**CONTINUARA **

**Nota: bueno este es el tercer capitulo gracias por los Reviews voy a seguir mejorando con el tiempo ^w^**

**latiskun1**

**lirio23miriel17**

**tusombra23**

**kagome555m**

**kikio 14**


End file.
